Zoe Joanna Lee Ateara, the second she wolf
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Daughter of Leah and Quil Ateara. Yup, Leah and Quil. Zoe's been a wolf since she was twelve, but went away to dance academy. She's back and her world is full of caos. Can her relationship with Austin last threw Sam's anger and a dying cancer patient?


**A/N: **I do not own twilight.

Note:: If you like Claire or Sam do not read. Claire doesn't exist and Sam is an ass hole!

**Pack Families:**

**Leah and Quil Ateara: **

Zoe Joanna Lee and Nathan Joseph (18)

Josie Lynn (14)

Christopher James (9)

**Sam and Emily Uley:**

Austin John (19)

Madeline Kaleen (8)

Alison Ashley (6)

**Rachel and Paul Meraz:**

Wesley Michael (18)

Kylie Marie (10)

**Jared and Kim Walker:**

Valerie Rose (18)

Michael Jordan (14)

Katie Ann (9)

**Seth and Emma Clearwater:**

Expecting baby number one

**Embry and Amanda Call:**

Nicholas Seth (17)

Annie Kathryn (4)

**Others:**

Alex (22)

Collin and Brady (17)

* * *

Three years. It's been three years since I, Zoe Joanna Lee Ateara, have been in La Push, Washington. It may sound like I hate it here, but that is the opposite. I was at the New York Academy of Performing Arts until I graduated this morning.

So, here I am, in a cab, pulling up to my house. My mom, Leah, is the only one who knows I'm coming home today. She's also the only one home as of right now. I knock on the door and Mom opens it with a smile on her face.

'Hey Momma.' I said. She smiled and hugged me, tight.

'Zoe. Welcome home, honey.' She whispered.

'It's good to be home, Momma.' I replied with tears in my eyes. She pulled back and looked me up and down.

'My baby girl grew up.' She said to herself, pulling me into the house.

I sat on a bar stool and she handed me a cupcake. I told her about everything that happened in New York.

An hour after I arrived I heard a bunch of voices enter the house. Mom said that everyone was coming over for dinner. None of them knew why, but it was for me.

My dad was the first person in the kitchen. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck. I gagged and put my cupcake on the counter.

'Quil, I have a surprise for you.' Mom whispered. GAG!

'Yeah, surprise. I think my lunch is coming up.' I said in monotone while resting my head on my hand.

Dad's eyes lit up when he saw me.

'ZOE!' He yelled, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

'ZoJo!' My twin brother, Nathan yelled. He stopped and looked me over, getting a disgusted look on his face.

'Ugh, when did you get boobs?' He asked.

'That's what I was wondering Nate.' Dad grumbled. I smiled and hugged my brother.

'I grew up.' I replied simply. I received hugs from Josie and Chris while my dad and brother sulked in the corner.

After a few minutes the rest of the pack family walked in.

My best friend Nick was the first one in. 'Oh hey, Zoe.' He said. He, Valerie, and Wes froze.

'Zoe!' Val screeched, tackling me to the floor.

'Ugh, Christ Val.' I gasped. She rolled off of me and I groaned. Nate pulled me to my feet.

'Sorry, Zo.' Val said sheepishly.

'Ugh, I think you cracked my pelvis.' I muttered. I stretched my back and winced. 'Ow.'

'What did I do?' She asked, worried.

'Nothing, it's just an old dance injury. I just need to crack my back.' I told her. Suddenly Austin grabbed me and hugged me, cracking my back, up and down twice. He touched me, EEKK!

I sighed and stretched it again. 'Thanks Austin.' I said.

'No prob, ZoZo.' He said. Val, Nick, and Wes looked disgusted at the sounds of my back. I laughed at them.

'That. Was nasty.' Uncle Paul muttered. I laughed as everyone exited to the backyard.

* * *

I was sitting, talking to my Alpha, Jacob Black in hushed tones. Jake, Alex, and the twins are the only people on the rez who know that I phase. I have been phasing since I was 12, and it's hard to keep it a secret, which is why I asked Jake if we could tell the family later.

'Yeah, no problem, Zoe. We can tell them later.' Jake said. I heard a howl and froze. Jake had to stay here and protect his imprint, my little sister, Josie. I bolted up right.

'I gotta go help Alex, Collin, and Brady.' I told Jake.

'Go on Zoe.' Jake said. I ran into the woods, doing a flip and phasing in the air.

'_Whud up, bruddas?' I asked._

'_Leech. Ten minutes from your place.' Alex reported._

'_Kays. Oh, dammit, I hate this guy! He killed three people in New York.' I growled. _I met up with the guys and we all lunged. I pulled off his head and phased back, starting a fire. Alex phased as well and tossed me his t-shirt. I pulled it on and help throw pieces of Leech into the fire.

'Well, I'm going to take off before Momma has a stroke.' I told them.

'Kays, see you later, Zo.' Collin called. I turned and ran back to the house.

When I reached it I nodded at Jake. 'All taken care of, boss man.' I saluted, jokingly.

'Thanks, Zoers.' He said. I turned and saw the glare of my parents.

'Zoe Joanna Lee Ateara! What the hell was that?' My mom shrieked.

'Um, my furry little secret?' I asked, timidly. Mom glares at me while Dad tries to cover his laughter.

'Why didn't you tell us you had phased?' Uncle Seth asked.

I sighed. 'Because, it had been my dream since I was 9 to go to the dance academy, and if I told you, you wouldn't have let me go because I have '_a responsibility to my people_'.' I told them, making air quotes at the responsibility part.

'Damn right, you do. How dare you keep this from us.' Sam Fucking Uley, said, his voice hard.

'Hey, Jake knew and he told me to follow my dream, and guess what I'm happy, so you can all just fuck off!' I hissed, starting to shake. I stalked off towards the trees and took a deep breath.

'Jacob Black, you knew that she had a responsibility to the tribe, yet you let her peruse this silly little fantasy?' Sam roared. I saw Austin start shaking.

'SHUT UP! God, you are so full of the god-damn wolf shit Dad. It's not a silly little fantasy. If you only knew what Zoe could do. But, no, heaven forbid that when I went with the Ateara's to watch her recital last year, if you would have come with instead of pitching a fit about nonsense dreams you would know. So, just SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Austin roared before running into the trees. I went after him, to help him with the phase.

_Jake POV_

'Not cool Sam.' Emily whispered, clutching the 6 year old, Alison to her chest.

'It's true. She had a silly little dream that came to an end, seeing as she is tied down to La Push.' Sam said darkly.

'You know what, Uncle Sam, if you knew how much growing up Zoe's had to do in the past three years, you wouldn't be talking.' Valerie Walker said, shaking her head.

'What are you talking about, Val?' Kim asked her daughter.

'I bet none of you knew of Josh, did you?' Nick Call asked, standing next to his girlfriend.

'Who?' Nate asked. Oh, Joshua Temperance.

'The week after she arrived in New York she was almost mugged, but Josh saved her. They had been friends up until last year, when it all changed. They started dating, like serious dating. He gave her a promise ring and everything. She was determined, much like you, Auntie Lee, to fuck the whole imprinting thing. But, A month after their anniversary he went to Iraq. He was killed three months later.

'She was destroyed, but she still wears that ring, on her ankle. Josh helped her grow and become the person she is today, so if you say that her dancing was a silly little dream, then you need a reality check. Imprinting isn't everything. Wolves aren't everything, so grow up and get over it, Sam Uley.' Val said.

Leah looked like she was about to cry. 'Oh, my poor baby.' She whispered.

Sam looked downright pissed off. For the first time in ten years, Sam Uley phased, he went to attack Valerie, but suddenly Jared grabbed her out of the way as Nick blew up into a huge wolf.

'Shit.' I cursed. I phased immediately.

_Sam Uley. Phase Back. Now!' I ordered. He did as told and all the girls covered their eyes._

'_You okay, Nick?' I asked him, concerned._

'_Yeah, he was going for my girl. I couldn't let him do that.' Nick said, quietly._

'_You think you can phase back, bud?' I wondered._

'_Mhm.' Was his reply as he phased back into human form._

I phased back and yanked my shorts on.

'Damn, I could get used to that.' Valerie whispered, looking at Nick. Jared covered his daughters eyes and growled at Nick.

Oh, wonderful. Nick imprinted on Val.

_Zoe POV_

I ran into the woods, following Austin. I stop when I see him explode into a chocolate brown wolf, just like my coat.

'Austin.' I say quietly. He whips his head and looks into my eyes and my whole world shifts. I suck in my breath as he phases back from the imprint.

'What the hell was that?' He asked me, softly.

'Imprinting.' I replied, softer. The emotions that past through his eyes were entertaining.

'I'm sorry, Zo. I'll just be friend, or a brother, or anything, just please except-'

'Austin, just up and kiss me.' I breathed.

'Your wish is my command, Milady.' He replied, huskily before latching his lips onto my own. I smiled slightly as he tightens his hold on my waist.

'I'm sorry about my dad.' He said quietly, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles.

'It's okay. Did you know that I kind of imprinted on you when I was twelve?' I wondered.

'No, why didn't you tell me?' He asked, kissing my temple.

'I wanted to see if falling in love the normal way was better. It still hurts to think about Josh, but I think I fell in love with you the old fashioned way when I was 14.' I said honestly.

'I'm really sorry about him. I saw how in love you were in NYC.' He told me.

'Yeah, but Josh helped me grow. Now I can kick any persons ass that jumps me or pisses me off.' I told him, smugly.

'How?' He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked back to my house.

'Martial arts.' I replied. He just snorted and kissed my temple again.

We walked out of the woods to see Sam and Nick glaring at each other. Emily was clutching Alison to her chest as the little girl bawled.

Val looked like she was going to shit a brick, and my parents looked confused. The rest of the kids were hiding behind Michael, Wes, and Nate, who were glaring at Sam.

The Elders were looking panicked, but oddly calm.

'What happened now?' I asked annoyed. I felt Austin squeeze my waist in comfort.

'Sam, phased again and tried to attach Val, so Nick phased and imprinted on her.' Wes informed us.

'HE DID WHAT NOW!' I screamed. I was happy for Nick and Val, but Sam was just pissing me off.

'It's taking all of my self control to not phase and kill you, Uley for attacking my little girl.' Jared growled.

'Well, on the bright side of things, Austin imprinted on me.' I said, cheerily. Jake snorted and rolled his eyes at me.

'No.' Sam said darkly.

'Excuse me?' Mom asked, angrily.

'My son will not associate with a Clearwater. I wont let him make the same mistake I made. Clearwater's are whores. Just like you, Leah.' Sam stated.

'NEVER, fucking talk about my mother like that again, Uley!' I screamed before I started shaking. Austin wrapped his arms around me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

I relaxed slowly. I looked over to see Dad, Wes, and Nate all shaking.

'Daddy, calm down.' I pleaded. He looked at me and calmed down immediately. Wes and Nate both bolted to the woods were they phased.

Jake shook his head. 'Sam, you need to get out of here. You've changed. Emily and the kids are allowed to stay, but until you can clean up your act, you aren't allowed around here.' He said.

'Sam, I hate telling you this, but the imprint wore off, four years ago. You need help.' Emily told him.

'Fine. But I warn you. I'll be back, and I will kill any and all who get in my way.' He said darkly before phasing and running off towards Canada.

The rest of the night was normal, apart from trying to calm the kids down from all the phasing and Jake and Alex focusing on trying to find Nate and Wes.

I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face and my forever holding me close.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? In case you were wondering, I really dislike Sam...


End file.
